hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigatron
General Bio Universe: Beast Era Transforms into: Cybertronian Car, White Bengal Tiger Faction: Maximals Voiced by: Blu Mankuma Appearances: Beast Wars cartoon Tigatron was the first Maximal from one of the orbiting stasis pods to join Optimus Primal's group during the Beast Wars. The Maximals were able to activate his pod's scanners by bouncing a transmission from the Axalon, to the moon to the pod. His birth was a difficult one however. In the crash, much of his datatracks were erased, leaving him without the knowledge of which faction he belonged too. To fill in those mental blanks, Tigatron adapted to the instincts of his alternate form: a white tiger. Because of this, he felt much more comfortable in the wide open spaces of the Earth. He felt that Earth was his home and that in many ways he is more of a tiger than Maximal. He did not reside in the Maximal Base, but rather in the wilderness of Earth, checking in to the Maximals via laser relay stations. Of all the Maximals, Tigatron was the one most 'in harmony' with his beast form and shares a love for the beauty of nature with Airazor. During his long travels through primeval earth, he managed to merge his animal instincts with his Maximal programming, uniting his beast and robotic forms. He is slow to anger, lives in harmony with the world around him, is a pacifist, and is wise and well-spoken. Tigatron's unwavering adherence to his moral convictions (including a belief that fighting should always be the final resort if ever) often put him at odds with the Maximals. His early relationship with Optimus Primal was uneasy, but Tigatron ultimately became one of his most loyal followers. As a result he was viewed as aloof and was less willing to participate in pre-emptive military actions, but he always willing to run to the Maximal's rescue whenever they were on the brink of disaster or ultimate Predacon victory. Tigatron formed a special relationship with a fellow white tiger named Snowstalker. Unfortunately, she was killed during a battle with the Predacons. This almost made Tigatron leave the Beast Wars, but he eventually used the experience to strengthen his resolve to protect the wilderness from the Predacons. This connection to the earth and respect of nature is quite different from any of the other Transformers, who are very much integrated into technology and only see their beast modes as a necessity. This trait saved his hide when he fell onto the "flying island", a whole ecosystem in a cloud protected by alien technology which would target and attempt to destroy anything violent or which threatened its delicate balance. Tigatron and Airazor left the Axalon permanently, keeping in touch while searching for stasis pods. On a scouting expedition, they discovered strange plants growing in a canyon in the middle of a wasteland. They disappeared suddenly when the mysterious alien construct Metalhunter appeared on Earth. It was later learned that the alien race known as the Vok merged both Airazor and Tigatron into the powerful Tigerhawk. This combination was short-lived, as Tigerhawk was killed while attempting to stop the Nemesis . Robot Heroes Tigatron has not currently appeared in the Robot Heroes line, but he was supposed to appear once: *He was supposed to appear in his green and white look from the Beast Wars cartoon in the Tigatron and Inferno 2-Pack, but it never made it to stores in the US, only in Asia and Europe Images Category:Transformers Robot Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters